The present invention relates to a method for configuring a tyre pressure sensor and a computer program product for performing such a method on a mobile radio device.
Such methods are basically known by configuring tyre pressure sensors to vehicles. Tyre pressure sensors exist in order to determine the internal pressure in a wheel within a tyre. This tyre pressure can subsequently be transferred to the control device of the vehicle via a wireless interface. Therewith, a safety advantage is achieved since the vehicle and therewith also the driver of the vehicle permanently possesses information about the tyre pressure in the respective wheel. Therewith, a slow or subtle loss of tyre pressure can be determined in time and therewith information can be provided to the driver of the vehicle.
It is a disadvantage with these known solutions that the adjustment of the tyre pressure sensors to the respective vehicle involves great effort. Thus, particularly the communication in form of a communication protocol between the respective tyre pressure sensor and the control device of the respective vehicle is dependent on the vehicle type or the vehicle manufacturer. Besides, other parameters like for example measuring area, trigger limits or the actual signal format of the tyre pressure sensor are vehicle-specific or vehicle type-specific. Accordingly, until now two different types of tyre pressure sensors are provided. These are vehicle-specific tyre pressure sensors which are configured to the respective vehicle by the manufacturer. This means for workshops that such specific tyre pressure sensors have to be stored for all types of vehicles in the workshop. Therewith, a high warehousing effort with the corresponding space requirements, the corresponding logistics and the corresponding costs occurs. At the same time, so-called universal sensors are offered as tyre pressure sensors. These can be basically used in every vehicle or vehicle type, but have to be configured to the respective vehicle concerning the sensor parameters. Thereby, the configuration relates to the corresponding adjustment of the corresponding sensor parameter to the vehicle or vehicle type. This occurs with a high effort during mounting of the tyres on the wheel rim, meaning by separate programming devices which are again specific for the respective universal sensor type. In other words, this means that although a workshop can store up a defined amount of universal tyre pressure sensors, it has to possess the programming devices provided by the respective manufacturer for the different universal tyre pressure sensors. Apart from the high cost effort and the warehousing, this leads to a high complexity for the tyre dealer or the workshop. At the same time, a high complexity for the technician of the tyres occurs by the variation of different programming devices.